


Kids are the BOMB!

by foldedchip



Series: Mao Mao: Buddy Cop AU [2]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorabat is a cutie, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Real World, Black Adorabat, Buddy Cop AU, Canon Non-Binary Character, He/Him pronouns for Adorabat, M/M, Nonbinary Adorabat, She/Her pronouns for Adorabat, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Theft, They/Them pronouns for Adorabat, beijing, some violence, that's canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldedchip/pseuds/foldedchip
Summary: a gang member is up to no good, but a certain cutie has something up her sleeve





	Kids are the BOMB!

Orangusnake, the idiot, had snatched the National Art Museum of Beijing’s Ruby Pure Heart by breaking its display case and running away.

Probably under the influence, but he was still strong and fast.

Badgerclops tore through the street as Mao scanned for any sign of him.

Luckily, people screaming was a good clue.

Orangusnake was booking it down the street, gun aimed at anyone who dared to come close to him.

Mao pulled his radio out, “10-32,” he released his finger from the button, “This just got more serious…”

Badger Clops followed the criminal on the bike as Mao jumped off.

Orangusnake stopped and, with one motion, grabbed a child off of the sidewalk.

The child thrashed and shrieked until he pointed the pistol to her temple.

Yep, definitely under the influence.

Badger Clops stopped the bike with a screech.

Orangusnake’s lips peeled back into a sick smile.

Mao’s quivering hands traveled upward in surrender.

The child’s frantic eyes flickered between the gun and Mao, the toes of her shoes stretched toward the sidewalk in a hopeless attempt to find the ground.

Badger spoke to dispatch, but every sound failed to reach Mao’s ears. Every sound but that of the child’s ragged breathing.

Without warning, the child gave one sharp thrash and everything was swallowed with smoke.

Shots from the pistol shattered the pavement in an attempt to nail the child, but no body dropping to the floor could be heard.

“HEY!” Orangusnake scowled, waving smoke away with his hand.

After a few seconds, the world came back into view, and Mao felt something tiny grab his leg.

Instinctively, he drew his gun and pointed it at the individual, but faltered when he saw her face.

It was the child: a little angel in a hoodie and beat-up Jordans. The tips of an animal ear headband peeked out from between dark, fluffy pigtails: a bit of childish charm in the gray of Beijing smog.

She clutched the Ruby Pure Heart and another novelty smoke bomb in her small hands.

Mao’s jaw dropped.

He glanced at Orangusnake, who stood frozen in place, empty-handed.

“Put your hands behind your back and turn around,” the sheriff managed.

Orangusnake complied when Badger Clops pointed a pistol at his head.

“Arrest him, dear.”

Mao shifted his attention to the child holding on to his leg.

“What’s your name, kiddo?”

He beamed, “Adora Belle!”

“I’m calling you ‘Adorabat’,” he said, gesturing to the ears, and the way her sleeves hung from her arms like wings.

“Okay, Mr. Officer!”

“You can just call me Mao. It’s a nickname that the other police officers call me.”

Adorabat giggled, “Like a cat! Mao Mao!”

He let out a wisp of a smile, “I suppose.”

Having handcuffed Orangusnake, Badger Clops reported that they’d caught the bad guy and needed someone to pick him up on his radio.

Mao Mao took the gem from Adorabat’s hands, “That was  _ very _ brave, Adorabat! You totally saved the day! Are you okay? That was pretty scary.”

Adorabat beamed with pride, “Yeah, I guess so. I’m not scared of anything!”

Mao Mao awkwardly patted Adorabat on the back, “Not scared of anything? You should be a police officer!”

He beamed, “Deputy Adora Bat!”

Mao Mao gave her a fist bump, “Hot dog.”

**Author's Note:**

> mao mao: nothing will get in the way of me becoming a living legen-
> 
> adorabat: *exists*
> 
> mao mao: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B8KWAJyjDkrRZy1Fb1V4QTZOMGNPWFNFNDNlbmNkNDZmdlBr/view?usp=sharing


End file.
